Unsolved equation
by PoisonIvania
Summary: What happens when you make a laid back Spaniard tutor an uptight Italian? *Human names used!* Spain/fem!Romano, slight Ger/fem!Italy and slight Spain/fem!Italy. Rated T for fem!Romano's mouth.
1. Chpt 1: Tomato eraser

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does. **

* * *

"Aw hell…why do I even have to go for this peer tutoring shit?" Romina muttered under her breath as she walked along the corridor towards the library. She glanced at the paper her teacher had given her, "Table 4". She opened the door to the grand library and made her way to table 4. She spotted a guy with floppy brown hair sitting at the table, flipping through what looked like a textbook.

"Excuse me, I think you're sitting at my table."

"Eh, no. I'm suppose to be tutoring some second year. Wait, don't tell me, you're Romina Vargas?"

"What! You got a problem with that?"

"Oh no! You just look pretty smartish"

"Whatever Bastard! Let's just start tutoring okay! I'm not one bit excited for this shit and I bet you aren't either!"

"Oh no, I signed up for th….."

"CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

"Shhhh this is a Library Querida. I'll introduce myself first. I'm Antonio, a 3rd year. Ok! Let's look at your test papers!"

"Hell no do I want to look at them!"

"Aww are you ashamed? Big brother Toni is here to hold your hand." Antonio reached out and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Romina pulled her hand away, "Like hell I want to hold your hand you bastard and since when are we related!"

"Ahahaha you frisky little thing. Okay, please explain why you failed this chem. Test?" he held up a test paper with '15/100' written in red ink.

"Li..like hell I should know! Do you think I give a damn about cells!"

Antonio burst out laughing, "Querida, that's bio! Hahahahaha"

Romina felt blood rush to her cheeks and looked to avoid the gaze of Antonio.

"Ehh…your face in really red..ahahaha lika a tomato! So cute!" he reached out his hands to squeeze Romina's cheeks. Romina raised her head and gave him her 'death glare', "Don't you even dare Bastard!"

He did it anyway.

"BUHYUHYOO CUUUUTE!"

"CAN YOU FRIGGIN STOP IT! DAMNIT! START TUTORING ME FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Antonio chuckled and took out a piece of paper with a long list of equations, "Write them out and balance them, I'll show you an example."

While Antonio balanced the equation, Romina realized the top of his pencil had a little tomato eraser. She was completely mesmerized by it, her hazel eyes following it every move.

"Romi! Hellooo~ Romi!"

"Ah! Crap! WAIT! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"Oh, were you staring at my tomate? You want it?"

"No! Anyway, I'm going to do these sums or whatever they are! So you better shut up!"

An hour later, Romina finally finished the equations. Antonio collected it and gave her another worksheet on neutralization, "Here ya go! If you have any questions, feel free to call or text me! Byeee~!" He gave her a little wink and strolled off.

* * *

That night as Romina settled down to do her homework, she dug into her pencil case for a pen. After a few futile seconds, she poured out the contents of the pencil case in frustration, muttering 'damnit' under her breath, but soon she was silenced.

In front of her lay a round red ball.

The tomato eraser.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is my first Hetalia fanfic. Been itching to write one for a long time. Please give me suggestions how to improve! :D


	2. Chpt 2: Smitten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews! I hope this is not too rushed! D: The word count is always so low... Comments wanted for improvement of the story!

Okay! Chapter 2!

Enjoy!

~PoisonIvania

**

* * *

**

"¡Hola amigo! I have so much to tell you guys! I met this girl yesterday!"

"Ah…mon ami, you dumped us for a girl? That's not your style."

"No no Francis, I signed up for this peer tutoring thing."

"Ah..to meet girls? Toni you little animal!" Francis gave him a suggestive wink.

"Haha…Francis, I'm not you. Anyway, my buddy is this 2nd year, Romina Vargas. You know her?"

"AH! Must be the sister of that chick West is dating! Venecia is pretty cute so she must be cute too!"

Venecia….He would never forget her. Last year, the 2 of them had dated for half a year before she called it off. The look on her face that day was forever etched in his mind; the pain in his heart could never be forgotten.

* * *

"_Toni…Ve..Venecia here…I..I don't li…like this..I'm…s..so..sorry."_

_And with that, she ran._

_He didn't know what went wrong, he was happy, but maybe oblivious to Venecia's true feeling. He sunk into a deep depression, refused to go to school for weeks and just lay on his bed._

_He was afraid, afraid to let anyone into his life anymore._

_If it wasn't for the Bad Touch guys, he wouldn't have managed to move on. However, when he returned back to school, he heard about the new 'it' couple: Venewig._

_His heart shattered again._

_He didn't feel ready to get back into the game, not until yesterday….

* * *

_

"Oi! Earth to Toni!" Antonio was knocked out of his flashback by a rich French accent.

"Venecia..." he gave a melancholic sigh.

"Whatcha sighing about? You're finally ready to get back into the game! And AWESOME me and Frenchie boy are going to help you!"

Then, a familiar voice rang in the hallway.

"Hey Tomato Bastard!"

"Huh? Oh its you Romi!" a smile spread across his face.

The Italian approached him until they were a few centimeters apart. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear, "Thanks Antonio."

"Oh! Who is this! Francis exclaimed and grabbed Romina's hand. Kneeling in a proposing fashion, he kissed her hand, "Mon chéri, ravi de vous rencontrer, Je m'appelle Francis[1]."

Romina pulled her hand back, "What the hell! Is this freak your friend?"

"Ahaha that's just Francis and that's Gilbert." Antonio pointed to the red eyed guy.

"Hey, you look kinda familiar…Oh my god! You look just like that son-of-a-bitch boyfriend my stupid sis is dating!"

"Oh! West! Haha I heard tonight he planning to take 'it' from Vene tonight! Woohoo~"

"If that Bastard dares lay a hand on stupid Vene, I'll tear off all his muscles and…Kill that bird of yours!" She pointed at Gilbird which was perched on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Hey hey… this has nothing to do with me! Awesome me has more awesome things to do! Who gives a damn about West?"

"Haha calm down guys…did you come to look for me Romi? You need help with your work?"

"Hey! Who said I came to look for _you_!" Romina's face flushed red, "Any..anyway, DON'T CALL ME 'ROMI' BASTARD!" and she ran off.

"Ahaha Toni, you got yourself a feisty little lamb! Mind if I take a little bite first? Hmmm?" the Frenchman was practically drooling with lust.

"No way Francis! Your 'little bite' means the whole meal!"

"Anyway Brudders! Awesome me has thought of a plan: the AWESOME-get-Toni's-mojo-back plan by Awesome me! You are going to give her an awesome 15 carat diamond as a promise ring!"

"Oh~! Or we can kidnap her, rape her and Toni will come to the rescue!"

As Antonio listened to their mindless chatter, his mind wandered off…

_That Beautiful Pout_

_Those piercing hazel eyes_

_That auburn hair that just fell into place_

_Romina_

Damn he was smitten.

* * *

[1] Mon chéri, ravi de vous rencontrer, Je m'appelle Francis : My darling, nice to meet you. I'm Francis


	3. Chpt 3: What is this?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

A/N: Today in school during history lesson, my teacher was starting in WWII and she talked about the aggressive powers: Germany, Japan and Italy (I almost died laughing!) and she called them 'Three naughty boys' HAHA And also the France is 'tied' to Britain so when Britain goes to war, France follows! HAHA :D

Btw, Bill is suppose to be the male version of Belgium.

SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! By far the worse chapter D: I kinda ran out of ideas...HEH...Please tell me the faults of this chapter!

Anyway, here chapter 3!

Enjoy!

~PoisonIvania

* * *

'What is this?'

Romina pondered that night as she did her homework. Antonio's idiotic face sent her heart on a beating marathon, her face would start to warm up and she would be lost for words. Usually, she would ignore all the guys in the hallway but Antonio had left a big impression on her, she felt naturally drawn towards him. But why?

She swore it wasn't love, she had experience, she knew how it really felt like.

_Her fling with Bill during the summer was the first time she was in love. He opened her eyes to the true meaning of love, making that summer the best time of her life. Being with him made her feel protected, just so safe she could let him see her vulnerable side beneath her tough exterior. They were never in a relationship but she knew what she felt._

_Love._

_Then on the last day of her trip, she decided to confess, hoping for a long distance relationship together. She knew he was the one for her._

_Or she thought so._

_Upon opening the door to Bill's apartment, to her horror, she saw him lying on top of a man whom she knew was his gardener._

_Bill was gay._

_She swore she would never fall in love again._

She felt fresh tears trickle down her cheeks, getting over it had taken multiple bars of chocolate and isolating herself from the rest of the world. She wiped away her tears and glanced at the tomato eraser which was encased in a small glass box. She didn't know what possessed her to do that. She sighed.

What exactly was Toni to her?

He was more than a friend but less than a lover. She wished her brain and heart stopped sending her mixed signals. That day in the library she felt so comfortable with him yet yesterday in the hallway her mind told her to run.

What IS this?

She knew she had plenty of experience in the love department, _or she thought so_. But time was running out, an impatient girl like her just couldn't stand waiting for the answer anymore. She had only one option.

Venecia, her stupid sister who had much more experience than her.


	4. Chpt 4: The 'GO' signal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

A/N: Wrote this on the MRT yesterday. HAHA :D Foxyaoi123 requested for a PruCan appearance so here that are! :D Hopefully, they'll appear more! It's a little short again D: P.S: Venecia appears in the next chapter HAHA

Anyway, here's chapter 4. Enjoy!

~PoisonIvania

* * *

Antonio lay on his bed, staring at the monochrome ceiling of his bedroom. He tossed and turned, trying to get his thoughts sorted out.

Romina.

_What a mystery._

It was a Saturday and he had just turned down both of his friends' offers to hang out.

Francis wanted to bring him to a strip club! God knows how a minor like him could get in…

"_Come on Toni! A strip club! That would get your mojo back! Just imagine! Tons of girls barely clad in anything swinging seductively on poles, giving lap dances! What human man would turn this offer down? Hmmm..So what do ya say?" The Frenchman chattered away animatedly, practically salivating at the mental images of strippers._

"_Sorry Francis, I'm gonna have to turn down your offer. A strip club is just not my thing. Anyway, you probably can't get in," Antonio chuckled, imaging Francis desperately trying to climb through a window of a strip club._

"_Fine… Your loss Toni," Francis mock-pouted._

Gilbert on the other hand, invited Antonio to accompany him on his date with Madeline.

"_Toni brudder! I'm taking Maddie to a movie tonight! But I heard you turned down Frenchie's offer and Awesome me being an Awesome buddy will not leave you alone on a Saturday! So… You wanna come?" The Prussian patted Antonio's shoulder as if he pitied him a little._

_Antonio snuck a glance at Madeline who was standing behind Gilbert. She was trying to hide the fact that she was upset at Gilbert's offer but Antonio saw right through her._

"_No thanks Gilbo, I have other stuff to do. You guys go ahead!" he winked at Madeline, hoping the Prussian did not see that._

_He saw Madeline's lips curve upwards. That small gesture was all it took to acknowledge that he had done the right thing for them._

Antonio sighed – he really had so much on his mind. Romina was unreadable and unpredictable. He knew that they had something good going on between them, ever since that day in the hallway but why did she have to go and ruin the moment by running away?

He got up and took his file from his messenger bag, sliding Romina's worksheet out from it. He took out a red pen and started to mark her worksheet. He paused, staring at the way she wrote her name, tracing it, the way she curled her 'R' was just beautiful. Anything she did was beautiful.

After marking her worksheet, he glanced at it and a smile crept across his face, she had gotten everything right. He knew under her beautiful exterior was an intellectual brain, she was no bimbo.

He took out a fresh piece of paper and began to jot down new questions for Romina. He scribbled a few equations on Carbonates, scanning his periodic table to check if the equation existed, humming a Spanish tune.

Suddenly, it occurred to him. What if Romina was the one? What if she was the girl he had been waiting for? Maybe that was why God hadn't given him the 'GO!' signal.

He knew it was time he took things into his hands and with that, he scribbled the last equation onto the paper.

A + R =

[Note: = suppose to be an arrow but FF wouldn't let me D:]


	5. Chpt 5: Confusion

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

A/N: OK. This the edited version of chapter 5. I looked through the original one and I found lots of mistakes. Many thanks to The Four Horsemen of the End for pointing out the spelling mistakes and missing link! :D

So here's Chapter 5.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Venecia sat in front of her mahogany dressing table, twisting her hair into braids and humming 'Ole sole mio' under her breath.

"Ve~ I can't wait for my date with Ludwig later!" She smiled at the thought of the Buff German in a tuxedo. They were going to a fancy restaurant that night.

"Venecia where are you!" Romina suddenly burst into the room, exasperated. Her voice sounded aggressive but Venecia could see the confusion in her eyes.

"You bitch! There you are! Can't you see I need your f*ckin' help! Stop pruning yourself and help me!" Romina screeched.

Venecia started to panic, "Veeee~ Romi calm down! Sit down and tell me what's wrong." She indicated to the corner of her queen size bed.

Romina dived into the sea of pillows on Venecia's bed, kicking her legs and beating the pillows in frustration. Venecia, mortified by the scene before her was lost for words. Sure she had seen her sister throw tantrums and head butt people but she had never seen her sister in so much frustration.

"Ro…Romi…calm down! I'll get you a cup of vanilla chamomile tea and some tomatoes okay!" Venecia stuttered and ran out of the room.

Romina sobbed into the pillows, "_Why am I acting like this? Why am I so frustrated over that tomato Bastard?"_ she wondered.

Soon, Venecia was back with a pot of tea and a basket of tomatoes. The aroma of the vanilla essence filled the room, somehow, Romina felt a little less agitated but still a little frustrated. She gulped the tea down cup after cup, each time with a tomato in hand to gnaw on.

A pot of tea later, Romina managed to calm down. Venecia sensed the stress level of her sister had gone down, she smiled, the chamomile and vanilla did wonders to the temperamental sister of hers. She decided to attempt to ask her sister what was troubling her.

"So…what's the problem sorella?"

Romina, still gnawing on a tomato, lifted her head to face her sister.

"I can't believe I'm asking you this but…how does it feel like when you are in love?" She sighed but at least she had gotten it off her chest. Venecia raised her eyebrow and giggled, when had her sister seem so innocent and vulnerable?

"Well…You feel like you're on cloud nine! When I first met Luddy, I felt so comfortable around him but at times it was just plain awkward! It was the same with Toni too!"

"_Damn….I have all those 'symptoms'…wait a minute! 'Toni'? Isn't that the bastard's nickname?"_ Romina thought.

"Wait Vene….You dated Antonio Carriedo?" Romina asked, eyeing her sister suspiciously.

"Ve~ I did! Last year!" Venecia smiled and reminisced, "He bought me to a eat paella on our first date! Ve~"

_Toni dated Vene? How is it that I don't know about it? _Romina wondered. _Okay, let's see...who did she date before the potato bastard...Hmm...there was that gay french dude, the singer from Bulgaria, the African from the cafe down the street, the farmer boy who always ate tomatoes..._

_Wait.  
_

_The farmer boy who always ate tomatoes..._

_Tomatoes.._

_Tomato eraser._

_Antonio._

_Farmer boy WAS Antonio!  
_

_How could that be?_

_The farmer boy was so scrawny and un-buff_

_Not one bit good looking.  
_

_"Ve~ Romina, this is my boyfriend, Toni." _Venecia's familiar annoying voice suddenly echoed in her head.

_"Yeah yeah...Whatever.." _She had replied in the midst of watching TV.

_That Scrawny farmer kid had become a sexy and passionate stud._

_But...How could he not recognize her? _

[**NOTE: Antonio being the dense guy he is, totally forgot about the existence of Romina.]**

"Oh…OH! You're in love with Toni right! Yay! We can double date now! VE~" Venecia suddenly exclaimed, knocking Romina out of her thoughts.

"I…I never said that damnit! And who said that I'll ever go on a double date with you and that potato bastard!" Romina stuttered out.

"Awww Romi just admit it! Doesn't your heart race at the sight of him? Does your face redden at his touch? Hmmm?" Venecia continued to pester her sister, poking at her shoulder.

Romina was lost for words, her sister may be an idiot but damn, she was good at love. To make things worse, all of the instances her sister had described had happened to her.

Damnit.

It was then she realized it.

She was in love with Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

But what did he think of her?

"Vene, what do you think Antonio thinks of me?" she mumbled.

"Ve~ You have to find that out yourself."

* * *

That night, Romina had a weird dream.

_The handsome bastard's face was filled with joy but she could see the guilt in his eyes. She snuggled up to him, hands moving up his firm chest, she whispered into his ear, " Toni, why do you like me?"_

"_Uh…erm…because you're so beautiful querida!"_

_She sensed the hesitation and lack of Spanish passion in his voice, she knew his words were not sincere, not one bit._

_She looked around his room and she saw a little ring on his bedside table. She peered at the inscription._

_A+V_

_V = Venecia?_

_Suddenly, Antonio got off the bed._

"_I'm so sorry Romina! I can't take this anymore! I can't stand lying to you anymore!I have to come clean! I am still in love with your sister! I wanted to use you to get closer to her. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!"_

_Romina felt warm tears well up in her eyes, she pushed him away and ran. As she ran she could still hear faintly his voice calling out her name. She ignored it and just continued running._

_To where?_

_She didn't know._

Romina jerked out of her dream.

_Was that all real? _

It may not have been real but she knew for sure that the tears running down her face were.


	6. Chpt 6: Finale

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

**

* * *

**

Antonio squirmed in his chair, it had only been a week since their first meeting and here he was, ready to profess his love for her.

What the hell was he thinking?

He glanced at his watch, only five more minutes and she would come swaggering in. _How exactly was he going to convey his feelings? What if she didn't understand the equation?_

The usually calm Spaniard was freaking out! Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead, he smoothed his pants again and again, wiping his sweaty palms, imagining the countless possibilities that might happen. Then it struck him.

_What if she didn't even like him?_

Despite being in the library, he screamed out in confusion. A librarian nearby shot him a dirty look and put her index finger to her mouth to signal him to keep it down. He ruffled his wavy brown hair in frustration and sprawled onto the table.

"Hey!"

Antonio felt a file hit him hard on the head.

"Ouch! Hey! Watch it!" Antonio lifted his head up and his eyes met with those of a beautiful Italian.

"Oh! Err…Hey! You made it! Come here and have a seat! Did you complete your homework?" the Spaniard stuttered out, looking sheepishly.

"Yeah of course I did Bastard!" Romina replied gruffly, handing her homework to him.

"Oh…okay…. Do this now!" Antonio stuttered again and handed THE worksheet to Romina.

Romina eyed the Spaniard suspiciously and took the worksheet, "There's something wrong with you today bastard and it's making me feel uncomfortable." And she walked to the other side of the table, settling directly in front of Antonio.

Antonio tried to concentrate on marking Romina's worksheet but sadly to no avail. He was still freaking out, _what if Romina would be pissed at his equation?_ He constantly stole glances at her, hoping to see her reaction the moment her saw his equation.

Romina happened to notice the Spaniard's furtive glances. _What the hell was he doing being so secretive? Does he think he's some kind of spy or something? _The Spaniard in front of her was being weird today. She glanced at the worksheet, 'Carbonates', piece of cake! She started to do the worksheet, dreaming of the tomato pie Venecia had promised her that day, it was her birthday that day. Romina finished the questions quickly; it was a mystery why it was so easy. Maybe it was because she had put in effort to study the night before, hoping to impress _him_ with her knowledge on Carbonates.

Then, she went on to the last question.

And she froze.

A+R=

Antonio gulped loudly and Romina lifted her head and shot him a glare.

"What the hell is this?" She screamed, "You trying to be funny or something?"

Antonio shuffled sheepishly with his head down, "No…of course not….I don't know how to say this….but…I think I've fallen for you…."

Romina felt her face warm up, was Antonio really confessing his love for her?

"So…please complete the equation to answer my question querida." The Spaniard lifted up his head and smiled brightly at her.

She looked at the equation one more time.

A+R=

Suddenly, the image of the ring from her dream flashed in her mind.

_A+V_

Could it really be that he just wanted to get back with Venecia?

Antonio seeing Romina silent for almost a minute made him jittery, he laughed nervously, "So, what do you say Vene..oops, I mean Romi? Ahaha you two just look so similar! So..what do you say? Hmmm..."

_Vene_

He almost called her by the foul name.

That minor slip up just confirmed her suspicions.

She crunched the worksheet into a ball and hurled it at Antonio.

"Don't f*ck with me! You just want to get back with my sister by using me! All this is just a frickin' show! Lies! You don't even like me one bit! Get the hell out of my sight! I never want to see you again!"

"Ah! Romi..I..."

Fresh tears rolled down Romina's face, "And to think that I actually fell for you…" she muttered under her breath. What could she do now? The man she loved didn't even love her one bit. She did what any broken-hearted girl did.

Run away.

She bolted out of the library and into the hallway. Antonio stood there, dumbfounded; she had gotten everything about him wrong.

He truly did love her.

And she had just admitted she loved him too.

He couldn't let her just go.

And he ran out of the library, stuffing the worksheet into his pocket and grabbing a pen. He ran with all his might, all around the giant campus looking for her. He climbed countless flights of stairs, knocking into several people. He almost thought all hope was lost, until he heard faint sniffing coming from the school garden.

He looked up and saw _her_ sitting under the pearl white gazebo, crying silently, all alone. She looked so vulnerable; he felt her need to protect her. He walked towards the gazebo and called out her name.

Romina looked up with her tear stained face, the way he said her name was so gentle, yet full of fiery passion. He was walking towards her, a melancholic expression across his face. He stepped onto the gazebo and stood in front of her. She turned away and muttered, "Go away."

Antonio got down onto his knees so he and Romina were face to face. He gently cupped her face, "Te Queiro, querida," and with that, he kissed her.

Romina was shocked at first but soon, she started kissing him back, she never wanted that moment to end.

It was Antonio who broke the kiss, he slipped his hand into Romina's and said, "My darling, I never wanted to get back with your sister, as of today, I am yours." And he kissed her hand.

Romina's face reddened, "Erm..I…I…lo..lo…"

Antonio put his finger to her lips, "Hush querida, all you need to do is finish this," he extracted the crumpled worksheet from his pocket and pointed to the last equation.

Romina smiled, she took out a pen and finished the equation.

Antonio smiled and got up to sit next to her, wrapping his arms around her, "I love you Romi."

"I love you too Antonio," Romina smiled and lifted her head to give the Spaniard a loving kiss.

A+R= *heart*

* * *

Te Queiro, querida [Spanish] - I love you darling

[Note: FF has something against the bigger than/smaller than sign. *heart* is suppose to be the smaller than sign and 3]

A/N: The long awaited finale! ;D I had so much fun writing this story!

**A big thanks goes out to my reviewers! Special thanks to The Four Horsemen of the End who gave me the regular constructive criticism I needed! **

Oh, **chapter 5 has been edited****. **HAHA Thanks again to all those who read this story, hope you enjoyed it! I just realized something, when I started of, I wanted the story to be fluffy and happy but it ended up with so many sad parts. HAHA oops! Anyway, I'll be starting on a new story soon! ;D

Thanks again!(:

~PoisonIvania


End file.
